vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Bonnie
'The relationship between the Petrova Doppelgänger and vampire, Elena Gilbert, and the witch, Bonnie Bennett. ' They have known each other since childhood and became close friends. Bonnie turned her back on Elena after her grandmother died, blaming Damon and Stefan and not wanting Elena to choose between her and them. She later forgave her when she saw her crying. Elena supported Bonnie dating her brother, Jeremy. Their relationship turned sour when Elena turned her humanity off and turned on Bonnie. Elena attacked Bonnie twice and nearly killed her twice. Bonnie was able to fend off both attacks from Elena and almost killed Elena until Stefan and Damon saved her. When Elena got her humanity back, Bonnie immediately forgave her, saying she knew what its like to not be yourself. Season One On the first day of school, Bonnie drives Elena. Bonnie explains that she's psychic and predicts that Elena will once again be happy. In class, Bonnie texts Elena, telling her that Stefan's staring at her. Bonnie refuses to get in the middle of it when Elena and Matt break up. She supports Elena's feelings for Stefan. Elena tells Bonnie that her and Stefan didn't even exchange numbers. Bonnie tells her not to give up. Stefan later asks Bonnie if she's seen Elena and she tells him she went home, but gives him Elena's number. Bonnie begins discouraging Elena from dating Stefan, telling her to play the field. At cheerleading practice, Elena tells Bonnie that she's inviting both her and Stefan over for dinner so that they can get to know each other. She also tells Bonnie who Damon is. At dinner, Elena tells Bonnie to share her family past with Stefan and his response wins her over. At the pep rally, Elena asked Bonnie what the weird feeling she got from Stefan was. Bonnie says he's won her over, but Elena's persistent, and Bonnie described the feeling like death. Bonnie tells Elena to make sure she really knows who Stefan is. After learning of Elena and Stefan's break up, Bonnie tells her she's a witch. Elena witnesses Bonnie throw away Emily's crystal. To mend Bonnie and Caroline's friendship, she invited them over for a sleepover. Elena defended Bonnie when Caroline accused her of lying. Elena and Bonnie were both hesitant to summon Emily's spirit, but agreed to go along with Caroline's plan. Emily possessed Bonnie and Caroline thought she was lying, but Elena believed her and called Stefan for help. Elena later tells Bonnie about vampires. Bonnie confessed on her date with Ben that she would die for Elena. Ben and Anna kidnapped both Bonnie and Elena, wanting Bonnie to open the tomb and using Elena to make her do it. They were saved by Stefan. Bonnie didn't want Damon to take Elena into the tomb, but she agreed to go. Elena comforts Bonnie when Grams dies, and Bonnie leaves town for a while. When Bonnie returned, Elena tried to convince her to talk to her, but she insisted on being distant. Bonnie then broke off her friendship with Elena, blaming Stefan and Damon for Grams' death and not wanting to make Elena choose. When Stefan lost control, Bonnie used her powers to subdue him to help Elena. Bonnie later saw Elena crying after meeting Isobel but walked off. Bonnie visited Elena, apologised, and comforted her. Bonnie told Elena that she had discovered the device Isobel was after killed vampires. Bonnie agreed to disable it before Isobel got it. Bonnie confessed to Caroline that she didn't really do it and that Elena was going to hate her. Bonnie told Damon that everything she did was for Elena. Bonnie tried to stop Stefan from saving Damon, but when she realised Elena wanted to save him too, she helped them do it. Bonnie later told Stefan that she did it for Elena and couldn't let either of them die because of her love for him. Season Two Damon offers to give Caroline his blood to heal her. Bonnie tells him to do it, despite Elena's protests, for Elena and knows about his feelings for her. Bonnie confesses her annoyance with Damon to Elena, only discovering when she touches her that she's actually Katherine. Bonnie later explains Elena's resemblance to Katherine to her. After discovering Caroline's a vampire, Bonnie tries to kill Damon, but Elena stops her and tells her that this can't be them. When Bonnie and Jeremy begin dating, she keeps insisting that she needs to talk to Elena about it first. Bonnie and Elena later go to the Grill with Caroline and Jenna. Elena and Bonnie urge Caroline to be honest with Matt about how she feels. Elena tells Bonnie that Caroline and Matt are back together. Bonnie asks Elena if she would be okay with her dating Jeremy and Elena tells her that they deserve each other. Jeremy becomes furious when he discovers that to kill Klaus, Bonnie would have to die herself. She asks him not to tell Elena. Bonnie and Elena later head to school together. When Damon and Stefan tell Elena that they don't want her leaving, she makes the point that she has Bonnie to protect her. When Stefan tells Elena she can't go to the dance, she asks Bonnie who agrees to go. At lunch, Bonnie once again tells Jeremy not to tell Elena that she would have to die to kill Klaus. Elena arrives and Jeremy leaves. Dana arrives and tells Elena that a guy just told her to ask Elena if she was going to the dance. When she says his name was Klaus, Elena and Bonnie panic and Bonnie realised that Dana was compelled. Dana tells Elena that Klaus wants her to save the last dance for him. At the dance, Elena and Stefan arrive with Bonnie and Jeremy. Jeremy tells Stefan that Bonnie's planning on sacrificing herself, and he tells Elena. Elena begs Bonnie not to do it but Bonnie points out that Elena would do it for her. Alaric finds them and tells them that Klaus has Jeremy. Elena discovers that Alaric is actually Klaus. He tells her that she's not on his hit list but Bonnie is. He also says that if Bonnie kills him, he'll just find another body to use instead. Bonnie and Elena run away and find Damon. They explain the situation and he sends Elena to find Stefan. Elena and Stefan later find Damon who explains that Bonnie is doing what she has to do. Elena runs to find Bonnie who closes the doors on her. Elena watches as Bonnie dies, saving her last look for Elena. Klaus leaves and Elena runs in, discovering that Bonnie is dead. When Damon says he will deal with "the body," Elena yells at him and Stefan takes her away. At the Salvatore house, Elena is blaming herself for Bonnie's death but Stefan says it was Klaus. Damon arrives and Elena yells at him because he knew Bonnie would die. Damon says he did, and she slaps him. Damon tells her that Bonnie had to die so that Klaus would stop and reveals that Bonnie wasn't really dead because of a spell she cast. Jeremy gets a recovered Bonnie to speak to Elena on video chat. Bonnie apologises, but Elena says she just needed to see her face. Bonnie cast a spell on John which meant he would die so that Elena could live. Season Three Bonnie visits her father during the summer so doesn't spend much time with Elena. When Bonnie arrives home, they hug. Bonnie and Elena throw Caroline a birthday party. Bonnie also teases Elena after she kisses Damon. Elena walks in on Jeremy kissing Anna and tells Caroline, telling her not to tell Bonnie as it would break her heart. Caroline told her anyway, resulting in Jeremy and Bonnie's break up with the realisation that Jeremy was in love with Anna. Elena also counted on Bonnie to not send the ghosts back too early as Lexi was trying to help Stefan. However, after discovering Jeremy and Anna's kiss, she got rid of the ghosts, including Anna. To save Jeremy's life, Elena got Damon to compel him to leave town. Bonnie became angry with Elena, telling her that she was controlling everyone's lives. Season Four Bonnie searches for a way to return Elena back to her human state before her transition is complete. She attempts a spell to kill herself so that she can bring Elena back with her, but Grams' spirit arrives and doesn't allow Bonnie to dip into such dark magic. They later head to college with Damon and attend a party. Bonnie sees Elena dancing with and feeding with Damon and is horrified. Seeing Bonnie makes Elena realise who she is so that she can stop. Bonnie begins helping Jeremy control himself around Elena. At the lake house, Bonnie, Damon and Shane try to get Jeremy to restrain from killing Elena. They are eventually successful, and Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy have fun together again. Elena trusts Damon to stay on the island to find Bonnie. Bonnie and Damon return to town and Bonnie promises she can bring Jeremy back by taking down the Other Side. Elena relies on Bonnie when Meredith arrives to take Jeremy's body away. Not seeing clearly, Elena wants Bonnie to do her plan, however soon discovers that Jeremy really is dead when April calls her. Elena and Bonnie meet again at prom. Bonnie was sympathetic but Elena was mad at Bonnie for lying to her about being able to bring Jeremy back. Elena insulted Bonnie, causing Bonnie to explain to Matt, "Elena's gone." When Bonnie was named Prom Queen, Elena attacked her, having wanted Rebekah to be Queen instead. Elena tells Rebekah her plan to kill Bonnie to get at Silas. Elena later tried to kill Bonnie again and was almost successful until Bonnie used expression to subdue Elena. Bonnie's magic almost killed Elena until Stefan and Damon stopped her. Horrified by what Elena had become, Bonnie fled. Bonnie also called Elena the shell of her best friend. Caroline tried to convince Bonnie to help Elena but she refused. Elena and Bonnie later made up when Bonnie told Elena she knew what it felt like to not be yourself. Bonnie became angry when Katherine threatened Elena. Bonnie was able to bring Jeremy back for Elena, at the cost of her own life. She told Jeremy not to tell Elena or Caroline about her death until summer was over. Notes * Elena and Bonnie are friends like Emily and Katherine were, however they're closer and are more likely to make sacrifices. * Their mothers were best friends too. Gallery Season 1 CheerleaderBonnie.jpg Normal mmf011.jpg Thethreegirls.jpg 09.jpg 4082593408 529efa405a.jpg 4553357257 c313c3491e z.jpg Elena-bonnie-600w.jpg Bonnie elena stare.png Bonnie-and-elena-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-18847990-500-333.jpg Bonnie-Elena-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-20348020-500-684.png tumblr_le63gjxaKW1qfucupo1_500.gif Elena-and-Bonnie-elena-gilbert-23947077-500-279.gif tumblr_m425crGFJO1rw6q8jo1_500.gif tumblr_lhc4coDGjc1qff5nco1_400.jpg tumblr_lirhno3CAa1qff5nco1_500.jpg tumblr_lq7uy4uvBf1qj30r3o1_500.png tumblr_lzhycwh3ml1r1hl6ro1_500.png tumblr_m40o9pNfWP1qh7609o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m4eapmiSnN1qbhueno1_500.png tumblr_lult6iGI1M1r2vjquo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzhyhgjXAs1r1hl6ro1_500.png tumblr_m522ubh7Tv1r53h9no1_500.gif Season 2 BonnieBNW1.jpg BonnieBNW2.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h45m13s242.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h52m00s194.png 1x19-Miss-Mystic-Falls-nina-dobrev-11732187-1275-716.jpg|link=Elena and Bonnie Elena and Bonnie.jpg|Elena trap in her houe by Bonnie|link=Elena and Bonnie 2x18-Bonnie-and-Elena-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-20614450-500-347.jpg Bonnie-and-elena-the-vampire-diaries-18847979-500-372.jpg Bonnie-and-elena-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-18847992-500-450.jpg Bonnie-Elena-bonnieelenacaroline-16359228-500-250.jpg Bonnie-Elena-bonnie-bennett-24611967-500-284.png tumblr_ljr7irFNJU1qfrdlso1_500.gif tumblr_ljyfygWnST1qc4i52o1_500.gif tumblr_lmqg4uOnQd1qagu4to1_500.png Elena-and-Bonnie-elena-gilbert-23947060-496-265.gif Elena-and-Bonnie-elena-gilbert-23947068-500-230.gif tumblr_ljph0fTVuK1qfx3xdo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll96duHjCh1qjmxn5o1_500.gif tumblr_lxe4a2wIvF1r8qjfxo1_500.gif Season 3 Tumblr lva1b5DH5E1qd7kvso1 500.jpg vampire-diaries-298.jpg 64151.jpg 64152.jpg 64154.jpg 64155.jpg tumblr_lqix25RnPC1qgz82io1_400.png tumblr_ly9uffcNBq1qfwqc5o5_250.gif tumblr_ly9uffcNBq1qfwqc5o8_250.gif tumblr_m1bcq6abhe1qfv91lo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1coniIKxc1qht54lo2_250.gif tumblr_m40o9pNfWP1qh7609o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m40o9pNfWP1qh7609o9_r5_250.gif Season 4 GrowingPains8.jpg GrowingPains9.jpg 409 - 052.jpg VD410HD 0040.jpg VD410HD 0042.jpg VD410HD 0100.jpg Bonnielenafight.jpg el bon.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship